Kink In His Armour
by Metal-Assassin
Summary: A mission that seemed impossible. But it was an offerer that couldn't be refused. But not everything goes as planned when love is introduced as an enemy... BanSan Rated for violence and language.
1. The First Sighting

**The Kink In His Armour**

**Authors notes:** Alright! This has been a story I've been itching to wright for a while but never got around to it. So, to set things striaght, there's one important thing you should know: This has NOTHING to do with the InuYasha series. Except for the fact that the Shichinintai ARE undead zombies. It still takes place in the fedual era though... So, like always, please read and review. I'll update as soon as I finish a chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! As much as I wish I did, I don't...

**Story Summery:** A missioned that seemed impossible. But it was an offerer that couldn't be refused. But not everything goes as planned when love is introduced as an enemy... Ban/San, San/Mir Rated for violence and language.

**Chapter One-** The First Sighting

_"I didn't know what to think. It all seemed so...I dun'no, weird? Perfect? No, to-good-to-be-true... I mean, how can you re-do the past? It's just not doable. Although, I was brought back from the dead. I had my body, but it just didn't seems like I was fully there...I looked the same, except I felt things differently. I thought things over differently then ever before. Thinking more about the consequences then the reward. And now, if he lived up to his promise, I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. All I can do is hope things go as planned- nothing more..."_

Sango peered around the four walls of her castle bedroom. Something every little girl and teenager would love to do. Being rich, having all that you want, servents doing everything for you...It was the perfect life. But, if you asked Sango, princess of Ushitora, she would have said it was a horrible life. Her parents were nice, a loving mother, brave father and innocent little brother who would soon be King. Her clothes- only the best. And her servents obeyed her every command. But...This wasn't the way she had wanted to live... Everyday she would stare out of her castle window, wishing she could play with the other village teens. But her father didn't allow it.

He thaught that it was unprincess-like for a girl to play in dirt and with poor villagers. But that's all Sango had ever wanted to do. She would tell Kohaku, her little brother, about her wishes and dreams, and he would listin. But it seemed the only soul that truely understod her was her best friend, Kirara.

Kirara was Sango's pet cat demon her parents had givin her when she was a little girl. And ever since, the two have been best friends. And even though the little kitten didn't speak english, it seemed like the two understod eachother perfectly.

One night, her, Kirara and Kohaku all layed on Sango's bed, reading a fantasy story before bed.

"...Then, the beautiful princess was swept off her feet by the brave knight and carriered back to his stunning white stallion. The knight stode bravely infront of the princess, staring into her goregous eyes. Slowly, the princess pulled off his helmet to releave a handsome young man. Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned in and kissed his lips. And together, the beautiful princess and handsome knight lived happily ever after. The-End."

Sango read sleepily, letting out a soft yawn as she streched. Placing the book down shut on her night table, she then walked over to her window. Shutters wide open, she gazed outside into the night and sighed.

"Poor Kohaku... He's probably going to grow up and belive that story... Why can't my life be like that? I haven't done anything wrong to deserve this...Then again, neither did the girl in the story. Great, now I'm comparing my life to a stupid story, plus I'm talking to myself again!" Sango complained to herself. Placing her cheeck into her palm, she stared out into the forest, until something caught her eye.

Somewhere off in a distance, a firey torch could be seen inbetween the trees of the forest. Sango perked her head up, eyes wide, she watched to see what it was.

Deep in that same forest, a young man rode through on his black stallion. His tanned body was covered with black and silver studded armour, the edges lined with blue chrom, And his face was protected by a matching helmet. The man was well prepared, carring two large swords placed in a dragon scaled sheath. His bloodshot eyes focused up a head at the approaching castle. Cracking the reins hooked to the demonic horse, the animal galloped faster through the woods.

Finaly, the man stopped his horse and jumped off, touching the ground with his hand before standing up straight. He grabbed hold of the reins and walked the horse slowly beside him. Looking about, he noted certian places of the castle.

" Damnit, why do these stupid castles have to be so difficult to break into?"

Sango watched the man from her window dart about around the side of the castle. "What the heck is he doing?" She asked, sticking her head further out the window. All that could be seen was the flame from the torch and the gleaming red eyes of the demon horse. "Who on earth is he? Why is he hear?"

Sango quickly shutted her bedroom shutters and ran down into the hallway. Running into the parents room, she grabbed hold of her fathers shoulders and awoke him.

"Father, I saw someone from my window trying to break into the castle!" She announced, voice trembling. "Nonesence. Our gaurds can take out anyone! Beside, you probaly were just having a nightmare. Go back to bed, dear." He father remarked, rolling over onto his opposite side, back facing Sango.

Sighing to herself, she walked back into her room. _"I know I was awake, I saw him! It couldn't have been a dream... I know it."_

**Author's notes:**Yeah, it was boring. But the first chapters of stoires usauly are. And it's always boring when the first chapter is filled with discriptive sentences to explain everything... Hopefully I can jazz it up abit by chapter two or three. Just le'me know what you think so far. So, please review and read on. I'll up-date whenever possible.


	2. The Second Sighting

**Author's Notes:** Chapter two of course. Nothing much I can say but I was a little long. Oh yeah, the man mentioned further in the story, I own him. Jaydis (pronounced "Jay-diss" in english!) belongs to me since he's a character I created. Because I like the guy, I'll be putting him in more of my stories.

**Chapter Two-** The Second Sighting

_"All you have to do Bankotsu is bring the girl to me- dead or alive. And then, everlasting life will yours, as if you never died."_

_"I'll be able to feel like I did when I was alive?"_

_"Yes, plus if you complete the task, all let you keep the abnormal strengh you posesse."_

_"Fine. But if don't keep your word, your blood will be stained apon my sword..." _

Bankotsu layed on his back, arms folded under his head. The suns brights rays caused him to open his eyes. Sitting up straight, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "That damn Naraku. He sure as hell better keep his word..."

Standing up, he grabbed hold of his horses reins. And before walking to the small town, he pulled down the tinted glass sheild from his helmet to cover his eyes.

Sango strolled through the crowded town, looking around at different selling stands for food. Waving to all the villagers and children, she walked by just like everyone else.

Stopping for a rest, Sango placed her parcles down on the ground and looked about. Then, her eyes widened at an unusaul sight.

A knight riding through on a black stallion. He looked dangerous. All the villagers stared and whispered to one-another, everyone scrurring out of his way.

_"Maybe he was the man at the castle last night..."_ Sango wondered as she stared at the man. He stot a glance to her and turned his horse around. Sango froze still. She didn't know what to do. If she ran, he would sure catch up to her. But maybe, he was a crusader, and wouldn't kill her.

His horse came face to face with Sango's. It's blood red eyes glared at the frightened girl. "Would your name happen to be Sango?" The knight asked, his voice sounding quiet young. Sango gulped. "Yes, sir." She managed to squeak out. Rapidly, he spun around and took off, holding his sword high in the air to signal others that if they got in his way, they would be killed.

"That was...Akward..." Sango noted to herself, one eye brow raised as she watched the figure dispare into the forest.

Walking home, Sango couldn't help but think about what had just happened. She felt sick to her stomach and really wished she haden't told that man her name. _Why did he need to know my name? What was his name? Where did he come from? Why was he here?What does he want with me...?_

Walking over the drawbridge and into the castles mainroom. She froze once more. Staring ahead of her, her eyes widened as she stode terrified. One eyebrow raised, she slowly crept in. "Ummmmm...? What's going on here?" She asked, looking around. Women were scrambling around holding long peices of clothing. Her mother and father stode in the middle of it all. "Sango, me and you're mother have come to a conclusion...You are to be married."

"Sango dear?"

"Can you hear me?"

_"Wow, she's hott."_

Sango opened her eyes to see her mother, father and some man hovering over her. Confused beyond belief, she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sango dear, you fainted." Her mother explained, placing a hand on her daughters cheek. But Sango didn't listin. She focus more on who was the man infront of her. "Um, mother?" Sango whispered. "Who is this man?" Sango's mother laughed. "Why Sango, he is you're groom." Sango's eyes widened. "You're joking, right?" She asked, not wanting to belive it. He father shook his head. "No, Sango, why?" Sango stode up. "I can't get married to him! I don't love him-I don't even know him!" She screamed. Face covered in her hands, she ran out crying.

"I...I can't belive this...Why...? What did I do wrong!" She cried, her voice over powered with emotion. She ran all the way into that forest, hopeing she would get lost and never return home to mary that man. But suddenly, she stopped. Hearing a voice of anothers, she looked around, trying to see who said what.

" I told you for the last time! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Ha! Try me! I told you, I will make sure you don't retreive her."

"Why...? Why the hell do you hate me!"

"Because, there's just so much to hate about a man like you! No murderer deserves to live after death! You belong in hell Bankotsu! And I'll make sure you stay there..."

"Damn you to hell Jaydis. My personale life is no buisness to you!"

"Ha."

The forest fell silent. Sango watched the two men yell at eachother. Suddenly, all hat could be heard was a long scream of pain, and the smell of blood...

Authors notes: I hope that spiced it up a little...; Actualy, the ending was quiet fun to wright. I liked wrighting in script, it's easy. So, like always, please read and review.


	3. Stories Of Understanding

**Author's notes:** After reading through my reviews (thanks again guys!), I've noticed a few people wanted longer chapters... (Which I hate wrighting) But I guess I could give it a shot...

**Chapter Three:** Stories Of Understanding

The young man bowed down, his helmet nearly falling off. Cluching his stomach tight, he looked up to Jaydis. "You son of a..." He growled under his breath. His ribcage was cut open, spilling out his crimson red blood into the dirt grounds.

Jaydis chuckled to himself. "You really are pathatic! The dead remains dead, it's just how life is..."

"So why don't you kill me now?"

Jaydis looked up over his shoulder, directly to where Sango was hiding. Switching his gaze back over to Bankotsu, he closed his eyes casualy. "I have a better intension of killing you. One that will make it more enjoyable. Besides, I have places to go and lives to ruin. Later, dirt breath!"

Bankotsu watched Jaydis take off on his horse into the forest. "That bastard...He should have just killed me now." He moaned to himself. He was badly wounded and loosing blood fast; lost of blood. Trying to get over the fact that he would die here anyways, he took in a deep breath and co-lasped to the ground.

Sango watched as the two men left eachother. Confused, she stode up and walked down into the forest. _"That man...I understand now. He needs to kill me probably to live... But why?"_

She kneeled down infront of the man and stared at him for a little bit. He was well built and seeming he wasn't very tall, she asumed he was young. She reached out her arms and lifted the boy up to his knees. Pulling open his tinted sheild, he looked into his cold blue eyes.

"Uh- Gaaaah! What the hell!" He choked out, jumping back onto the ground. Sango giggled quietly to herself. "What so funny!" He growled, sliding the dirt off of his armour. "Oh, nothing."

The two started at eachother, finaly, Sango got enough courage to ask her question. "Ummm...Excuse me, Bankotsu he said your name was?"

The young knight lifted his head and nodded.

"Ummmm...You were the one sneaking around my family's castle the other night, weren't you?" Bankotsu nodded again, this time looking alittle confused. "You want to kill me, don't you?" His eyes widened as he look at Sango's beautiful, young face. But even without words, Sango knew she was right. Gulping hard, she continued,

"Well, then...Go ahead. Kill me. I don't want to have to put up with my life anymore! I don't want to be princess or queen, or marry a man I don't even know! So go ahead- make both of our lives easier!"

Bankotsu remained still and confused. He could clearly see she wanted to die. But still... It just seemed so... Weird. He's killed many people throught his lives, but never anyone who actualy WANTED to die...

"You want me...To kill you?" He asked, still confused. Sango raised one eye brow. "You did want to kill me, so go ahead. Kill me."

_"Go ahead. Kill me." _Those words ran through Bankotsu mind a million times throughout the minute. _"Go ahead. Kill me"_

_"Kill me."_

"But before I do... Tell me one thing: Why were you sent to kill me...?" Sango asked, sitting down next to the young man. Sighing, Bankotsu gave in... "Well, since I got nothin' else better to do..."

"Ten years ago, I was a mercenary. Payed to kill people in wars in stuff. I was captured, head chopped off, died, yada, yada, yada, brought back to life buy this one baboon guy, don't ask, and just got a job as being a knight. But I hated being alive, well undead. It just didn't feel the same as ACTUALY being alive. So, I met up with this baboon guy again. He somehow knew I wanted to be alive again and told me I could ONLY be alive again if I brough you to him, dead or alive. But why he wanted you in the first place- I don't know. Long story short- I hand you over to him, I'll be alive again and not all zombie like. Get it?"

Sango stared wide eyes at Bankotsu and nodded. "I understand. I don't know what he would want with me either." She replied. "Ok, I told you why I need you dead, but why do YOU want to be dead. You're a princess for godsake! You should love all the attention!"

"Well I don't! I'm sick of always having to act all "lady-like" around the villagers. Always having to wear fancy clothes, never alound to get dirty and have fun- It sucks! I just want a normal life without all this lame attention! Plus, it's part of our tradition for our parents to pick who we marry. And I can't disobey my fathers wishes..." Sango explained, bringing a tear to her own eyes.

"Now you see? I'm just better off dead... I hate my life." He sighed, lowering her head. Bankotsu reached out his arms and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "What are talking about? You have so much to live up to." He whispered to her. "You're beautiful, you can find someone who loves you as much as your parents do, have a wonderful life and live happily ever after. Just like all princess's. I won't kill you. I don't care to be alive anymore. Just don't kill yourself. Promise?" Sango nodded her head 'yes'.

Nearly bursting out in tears, she wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and pulled him into a hug, her warm body against his cold armour. Bankotsu's eyes widened. A streak of soft blush was painted across his tanned face as Sango embraced him. "Thank you, Bankotsu. For being the only one who understands me." She whispered to herself, trying to stop her tears from falling apon him. Finaly, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her.

Sango pulled away and stared into the man,s eyes. Tilting her head to the side, she reached up and pulled off his helmet to reveal the handsome young man underneith. Sango sighed in satisfaction, but she was soon cut off when she noticed her lips were touching those of the dead man's. He felt so cold and sad, and Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Smiling into the kiss, Sango soon after pulled away.

"Awwwww! How percious! Looks like somebody cares about the little zombie after all..." Jaydis chuckled to himself. "This may be a little more interesting then I had hoped..."

"Thanks again, Bankotsu." Sango smiled. "But I have to go now, my parents are probably worried sick." Bankotsu nodded. "Will I see you again though?" Bankotsu looked down to his wound. He had been in bliss for so long he had forgotten all about it. "I don't know. My wounds are pretty deep..." Sango grabbed Bankotsu's hand. "My mother is an amazing women. She could probably help you."

"That's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have other missions to complete." And with that, Bankotsu turned towards his demon horse. "Good bye, Bankotsu..." Sango whispered to herself as she watched the black armoured man take off into the night. "Take care of yourself..."

Sango layed down on her satin sheet bed, re-capping all that had happened that night. She couldn't believe any of it. Meeting Bankotsu, the undead knight who was supose to kill her inorder to live, then him kissing her. But sadly, she knew she might never see him again. He said he wouldn't kill her, and because of that, he might die. Plus, if he did happen to live, her parents wouldn't let her marry him. The man they had picked out for her was probably a holy person or prince, even though he didn't like either one of those...

Finaly, Sango dozed off to sleep. Waiting to see what would happen the next day. But little did she know, her luck was quickly running out...

**Author's notes: **Holy, it's a heck of alot easier reading long chapters then writing them... Well, I hope this chapter was a good as my reviews say the others were. Thanks again guys, looking forward to the next chapter! Like always, R&R!


	4. Unerasable Decisions

**Author's notes:** I can't belive it! I'm such an idiot! I introduced a no-existable character to the story and forgot to tell you all about him! Sorry about that! Jaydis, the character mentioned in past chapters, is just someone I made up to fill in as InuYasha/Naraku at the same time. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner and left you guys hanging...! sweatdrops Oh yeah! Thanks again for the reviews guys!

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Unerasable Decisions

"Well, looks like somebody found true love after all! It disgusts me!"

Bankotsu stopped his horse. He looked around his shoulder to find the voice, but no one could be seen. "Jaydis! Show yourself, you coward!" He snarled, pulling on his horse's reins tightly. The powerful beast lifted his hoves and pounded the air, letting out a deep bellow.

"Yeah, right! I'd love to slice you're filthy neck right now, but I'm a bit bussy. The princess IS getting married today, and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jaydis explained, his voice sounding evil yet dead serious.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth together. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" But Jaydis wasn't joking. Sango really WAS to be wed today. Whether she liked it or not...

* * *

Sango sat in a high chair, her hair being sprayed with fancey perfumes and done up in a pretty bun while other women fitter her dress on tightly. "Oh, you look so beautiful!" The wemon would say happily. But Sango was the least bit happy. All she could think about was Bankotsu. She didn't want to be married to this man named "Miroku", she didn't even want to be married. But there was nothing she could do. Her parents put a lot of heart and effort into this wedding, and it would crush them completely if something went wrong. And for some reason, the name "Houshi, Sango" just didn't appeal to her.

Finaly, after hours of preperation, she was ready. Ready to walk down the asle, say her vows and live "happily ever after". Yet, this fairy tale wasn't so perfect. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't be happy with this man. And would do anything to see Bankotsu one last time.

Her mother walked into the room, her eyes welding with tears of joy. "Are you ready, dear?" She asked, whipping away a tear with her hankercheif. Sango hand no choice but to say yes, so insted she nodded. Her father walked in and linked his arm with her, then casualy walked her out of her dressing room and into the church hall.

The room was decorated with beautiful lights and flowers, garnished walls, delicious food- it was a dream come true. But only to the person who was ready for such a comitment. Sango, howere, wasn't ready...

The church peus were filled with villagers and family, the preist and groom awaited at the alter. Gulping hard, Sango walked with her father to the front. Stepping up to the alter, Miroku winked to her and whisperd "You look hott." Sango stared at him in disgust and rolled her eyes. Soon, her life would be forever ruined if she had to live with this man.

* * *

Bankotsu rode through the foret, his heart racing faster then ever before. Him and his demon horse ran faster then lightining, all in hopes that he wasn't too late. Jaydis was never a man that could be trusted, he betrayed Bankotsu more then enough times to learn that. But somehow, after all that was said by both him and Sango, he knew he was right for once.

He could see it, the church, just up ahead. His heart slowing down abit as his horse did the same. Leaping off, he walked his horse to the front. Although getting in wouldn't be so easy...

The front doors were heavily gaurded by a huge cat-like demon with fangs like razors. It stode on both its hind legs, growling deeply as Bankotsu approached it. "What in the seven hells?"

But Bankotsu ignored its warning. He came closer and closer to the cat demon, causing it to become more uneasy. He probably wouldn't gain any trust from the creature nor be able to pass. His scent probably seemed dangerous to the cat, since it was the scent of the dead. But Bankotsu had another trick up his sleeve. Resting against his shoulder was the most powerful weapon- the Great Halberd, Banryuu.

It's huge blade gleamed in the sun as he aimed it towards the doors. The cat demon scrurried away, switching back into an innocent little kitten. But Bankotsu was determined to enter at any costs, he held his blade behind him, ready to swing it against the doors...

* * *

"Miroku, do you take Sango Taijiya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do!"

"And Sango, do you take Miroku Houshi to be your lawfully wedded husband; for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part...?"

Sango froze, unable to speak. She was brought to tears by all that was happening. If only this was some kind of sick nightmare, or if her knight in shining armour were to come and rescue her, all hope was lost. Sighing aloud deeply, she whipped away a tear and answered, "...I,I... do..."

"Sango Taijiya? Miroku Houshi? I now pronounce you...Husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preist announced happily.

Miroku waited no second longer. He quickly snatched up Sango, bringing his lips to hers. In seconds, his tounge was in her mouth, and Sango only began to cry even harder.

The audeince all stode up and cheered. The men clapping while the wemon cried with joy and emotion of happiness. There was nothing Sango could do to take it back. She was now...Mrs. Taijiya at the age of 19.

* * *

Bankotsu swung his blade against the door, causing it to shatter to the ground. The church was filled with gasps as they all stopped cheering and looked over to the black knight. He took of his helmet and let his long, black/blue hair drape over his shoulders and back. His icey blue eyes stared wide at Sango and Miroku. He was too late...

"Bankotsu!" Sango shouted, pulling herself free from Miroku's grasp. She stared at Bankotsu happily, but her smile faded as she noticed he looked scared, like an animal ready to be slaughtered.

"Oh-no...Bankotsu..." She whispered, slowly walking herself down the asle. But as she grew closer, Bankotsu backed away slowly, further and further, farther and farther...

Emeditly, Sango's father stode up from his seat. "Sango Taijiya! Who in the heavens is this man! Why on earth is he here!" Her father shouted, his voice booming throughout the chruch.

"Bankotsu...It's not what it looks like... I did get married to Miroku, but my parents forced me too! I had no choice! If I could, I would take it all back so I could spend the rest of my life with you!" Sango announced. The church was dead silent. Nobody even dared to whisper to one another. Her parents, feeling terrible with themselves, looked to one another.

Bankotsu, however, was ten times more shocked then the whole church was. His mouth gaped open, eyes wide staring into Sango. He dropped Banryuu, letting the huge Halberd clatter to the ground. Nothing that had happened seemed believable. He didn't know whether to run away or to embrace Sango. He just remaind still, watching tears fall from sango's beautiful eyes.

But before Bankotsu could decide what to do, in seconds he felt cold steel against his neck. Sango gasped as Jaydis held a knife to Bankotsu's throat. "Jaydis..." Bankotsu hissed, trying to get himself free. "Ah, ah, ah! You move-You're dead, FOR GOOD!" Jaydis warned, pressing the cold knife closer to his throat.

Sango watched in horror. Her eyes were sore from crying so hard and her voice was raspy. But somehow, over all the pain and emotion, she was able to stand up for herself and Bankotsu's saftey.

"Jaydis! It's me you want! Take my life, not Bankotsu's!" She screamed out. Everybody in the church gasped once more, a few wemon even fainted. "What on earth- DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Her father warned.

"No! I'm sick of being a princess! I hate that Miroku! I hate being a princess! I hate my life! Then I met Bankotsu, and he told me there was so much I could live up to. That I was beautiful and would find true love with someone I really did care for. Not because my parents thaught he would be suitable becasue he's some damn monk or prince! So take my life, not his! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"

And with that, Jaydis smirked...

* * *

**Authour's notes:** Huh. I think that was my best chapter so far. I really like how it turned out, and how the story's going so far! I can't wait to wright the next chapter! Thanks again for the reveiws! R&R! 


	5. All Those With Hearts Deserve A Chance

**Author's notes: **Ahhhhhhh! FF. NET is evil! It's not letting me edit my chapters. Stupid site... Anyways, I hope they will add my adjustments...(I noticed they deleted the spaces seprating the scenes 'n stuff) Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!

**Chapter Five:** All Those With Hearts Deserve A Chance

"So Sango! You'd rather be with a killer more then the man your loving parents chose for you! Bankotsu was only using you...You were usless to him. He was only to bring you to Naraku in exchange for is ever desired life. And then you had to make it more difficult for yourself by falling in love with him!" Jaydis hissed, that devious smirk across his face brought disgust to Sango.

"You liar! Bankotsu was the only one that truely understod me! How dare you talk about him like that!" Sango shouted, her body nearly trembling with fear and anger.

Jaydis chuckled to himself as he shook his head. The man was full of pride and hate, ready to throw everything he had at Sango. "Well then, Bankotsu...Why don't YOU tell Sango how much she means to you? Tell her if a heartless murderer could really fall in love... Then, tell her she means nothing to you...! Tell her the truth Bankotsu! You don't really love Sango, you were only using her!" He snarled, flicking his wrist and allowing the knife to peirce Bankotsu's flesh.

Everyone encluding Sango stared at Bankotsu, awaiting his answer...

_I breathed heavily with lust, the lust for blood. Fresh human blood stained onto my flesh and blade. This is what I desired, to see the fear in other's eyes as they stared into their death. I was the devil in their eyes. Wanting only to bring the dead back with me to hell. My bloodshot eyes scanned the raging battle feild. Houses and castles were up in flames, the smell of death, blood and ashes were carried in the winds. I was pleased with my work. That I was the renegade who brough chao to these lands with more to come. I was a monster..._

Pulse...

_I lifed up my great Halberd, Banryuu, and placed it overtop of my shoulders. Ready to leave the area covered in my scent. That's when I heard it... I sheepish voice over-power the roaring fire. A little voice that said..._

Pulse...

_"Why...why did you have to kill my mommy and daddy...?" It was a little girl's voice that caught my attention. And for the first time in my entire life, I was shocked... Shocked that someone would dare ask me such a question. But I wasn't angry, moreso, suprized. My eyes widened as I thaught about the question. And to her dismay, I had no answer..._

Pulse...

_"Don't you have somebody you love...? I love my momy and daddy... You must love someone too...Everybody loves somebody..." Her childesh voice got a little more happier. As I looked down to her, she pulled a weak smile and watched my turn my back to her._

_"People like me have no intension for love. We could care-less who dies by our graspe. I stand alone, love doesn't interest me... Nobody could love a killer..."_

Pulse...

_"Nobody..."_

Pulse...

"C'mon Bankotsu, say it. "Nobody could love a killer..."".

Overwhelmed with anger, Bankotsu gathered up all this fury and was ready to release it. He felt his body pulse, raging with hate and dispair. Letting out a deep growl, Bankotsu whiped his arms free, knocking Jaydis to the ground. He stode a little wobbly. His hair blowing freely in his face. Whiping it behind him, he shot a glace over to Jaydis. Cracking his knuckles, he walked over to the other man who was now starteled on the ground.

Everyone watched in fear as Bankotsu picked Banryuu up, spinning the enlarged halberd over his head, he held on the handle tightly and enflicted the blade into his flesh, causing him death.

Sango waited no-longer, with Jaydis dead, she ran over to Bankotsu and embraced him.

"Bankotsu...I...thaught you were going to die..." Sango whispered, her voice trembling with tears. Bankotsu grabbed hold of her tightly and brought Sango closer to him. "Sango..." He whispered, " you are a beautiful, goregous and amazing girl. One day, you will find your "Knight In Shining Armour" and he will be perfect..." And with his words dying on his lips, Bankotsu turned his back to Sango. Casualy closeing his eye, he began to walk out of the church...

"Bankotsu! Wait!" Sango called out, it was now or never.

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and stared at Sango. His eyes were like steel cages to her... "You ARE my knight in shinning armour... I love you, Bankotsu..." She sighed out, overwhelmed with emotion. Bankotsu's mouth gaped open, he couldn't belive what she said.

Sango's heart raced, had she just said that she loved him! A slight smudge of blush crossed her face. Bankotsu froze, eyes wide open as he replayed Sango's very words through his head.

Bankotsu and Sango slowly walked towards eachother with caution. "Do you really mean that...?" Bankotsu asked, his voice sounding both quiet and shocked. Sango nodded, "Yes, Bankotsu. I do." Bankotsu smiled, "Then I do to..."

Bankotsu cupped his hand underneith her chin and brought her lips to his. Once again, Sango felt her warm lips against the coldness of the dead. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his other hand was around her waist. And before they let go, Bankotsu quickly deepend the kiss, thier mouthes rubbing against eachother. Finaly, Sango let go and their lips parted.

"Thanks-you Bankotsu...For being my knight in shining armour..." She said, her arms still reasting around his neck. Bankotsu smiled then nodded. Placing one arm under her neck and the other under her legs, Bankotsu casualy lifted Sango up into his arms.

And so, like all fairy tales, the two lived happily ever after... Sango was finaly released from her castle, free to explore the open lands and have fun-Just like she had always dreamed. While Bankotsu on the other hand, never full-filled his desire to become fully alive once again. He would have to learn that this was the way he was meant to be- I walking dead man, but to someonelse; he was much more. Finaly, he had learned that killers can find true love, and love in return...

**Author's notes:** Think it's over, eh? Well guess again! I got more up my sleeve and I'm getting ready to throw it at you. So get ready!

Cuz there's two parts to this love story! Oh, and sorry about chapters getting deleted and such, our city has been going through I few black out and our computers a bit old so... You get the picture. Hope you like the story so far...!­­­­­­­


	6. Something for All, All or Nothing

**Chapter six: **Nothing Left toLive For

* * *

_"It's been a year since I was with Bankotsu. Everything with him was so perfect. I have never felt this way about another man before. Nobody besides him has ever called me "beautiful" twice. Besides my parents of course, but they meant it differently. _

_Our dates were...Not-so-princess-like. Spending the whole night in a bar while watching your husband get illegally drunk wasn't exactly what I had in mind. How is he by the way? Well, all those hang-overs he got sure didn't teach him a lesson... I sure wish he would quit drinking though...It's a bad habbit to get into._

_On nights where he would leave the house drunk or angry, I would lay in bed worried sick. I knew some of him was still a killer. I had no control of what he did after he would leave the house. I could only hope he would make the right decisions. _

_When he would return home, I would always feel so much better. Like I no-longer had to worry. He would return with flowers sometimes, kiss me and tell me how much he loves me, and in returnI would do the same. But sometimes, he would come home seeming more missrirable then before he left. He left the house often, and sometimes we would fight about it._

_I felt safe with him, knowing if anything were to happen to me, he would be right their, his bold figure defending me. I felt so safe when he would grabe me and hold me; when I was in his strong arms. I knew deep down behind that dead zombie there was a boy who was finaly getting the affection he deserved. I would always tell him he was the greast thing that had ever happened to me, and tell him I loved him. I knew he appreciated it."_

_

* * *

_

_"They say true love is a gift givin from god, but what if you belive otherwise? God was against me in this battle for survival. And the odds were slim. Until I was to meet Sango. She gave me a different look on life. I no-longer felt the need to throw away the lives of others. Maybe that's because she cared about everybody. _

_She always wanted to help out others, even if we were just walking down the streets, there was always somebody in need of help. And everyday, she taught me to care for others insted of hating them. SHE was my blessing. My cry for help. And in times when felt the deadness inside of me taking over me, she as there to help me and soothe me. It seems you were always helping me..._

_You did the best you could in taking care of me. Turns out the once brave mercenary/knight wasn't so defendable after all. It seemed as the days faded into one another, I grew more and more aware of my TRUE self. The self inside of me that didn't want to kill, but die. _

_I was forcing my body to walk on while it only reallyed wanted to do was rest beside her while she ran her fingers though my bangs. I knew I was safe with her. But did she feel the same with me?_

_I noticed she sometimes fell uneasy around me. Whether it was when I was drinking or when I was just alone. Somehow, I knew she thaught I couldn't handle myself. The half of me that wanted to kill and die, I could tell she were afraid of it. As if she only liked one side of me..._

_But I loved all of her. Her sweet smile, the way her soft lips touch against my cold body, and when she would hold my hand tightly when she got scared. I knew I had died because of my wrong doings, and now I beliv I was brought back to live so I could fall in love with Sango..."_

_

* * *

_

The forest was still and quiet. Not even the crickets made a sound. The only noise was of the soft whisper of the wind brushing threw the leaves. But somehow, Bankotsu knew he wasn't alone. He knew that someone else was there, and if only he could see him.

He left the house only wearing a white hakama top and pants, and had NO weapons. Unarmed, he felt uneasy walking threw the forest alone. For once, he felt like wht he was doing, wasn't such a good idea. Walking alone, he kept his eyes open and sences sharp.

"So Bankotsu, it seems you have failed your mission in bringing me the girl..." A deep voice echoed. Bankotsu looked around himself, but no one could be seen. Gritting his teeth together, he waited for the voice to speak again.

"I thaught for sure the brave mercenary could do it, but no that you've decided to become a knight insted, I had all my fate in you. Unless, you haven't come across her yet. Pretty pathatic if you haven't." After hearing the voice once more, Bankotsu came to one conslusion- Naraku.

"Naraku! Show you're self!" He shouted, looking around to see where the man would appear. Of all times he had to run into Naraku, this would have to be the worst. He had no weapons to fight nor defend himself with. Clenching his fists together, the young man knew he couldn't escape from Naraku. After all, he was the one who broght Bankotsu back to life in the first place. And as easily as he brough him back, he could just as easily take him back. And he wasn't about to give himself away like that. Not again.

" I'll give you one more week, Bankotsu. If you don't bring Sango to me, I'll kill the both of you, and you'll NEVER be able to walk on this dispicable land again..." Naraku explained, his voice fading on his last words.

_Pluse..._

Bankotsu clutched his body tightly. He could feel himself dying inside. Naraku wasn't bluffing- he was serious. It was a loose, loose situation. Naraku WOULD kill Sango if Bankotsu didn't.

But what was he to do? Sango meant everything to him- he loved her. She was the first person to love him in return. He couldn't possibily kill her. Or could he? Was he that lustfull for life that he would kill her? If he didn't, he would have to put up with the pains of being dead until Naraku killed them both. But, if he did hand Sango over, he would be alive again. No more emptiness, no more coldness- he wouldn't have to worry about himself passing out or his body giving in. But he would be alone again. Having no choice but to become a mercenary or knight once again, and go back to causing pain for others in return for his pain and guilt. Everything was just getting worse, and now, Bankotsu had to make the biggest decision of his ENTIRE life...

* * *

**Author's notes: **OMG! That was so short! (and boring...) Yet it took me forever to wright... Huh. Oh well. Since I've been updating this story very quickly, I've decided to take a little break. I already know how it's going to end, I'm just wondering if you do... Plus, I wanna get working on another Ban/San story I have going about a murder. Hopefully, it will have more chapters then this fairy tale. So, like always, R&R! 

Much love,

Metal-Assassin


End file.
